Devil's Pet
by Luvark
Summary: Kaname and Zero are in a "slave" and "master" relationship. Sorry not good at summaries. XDDDD Gift fic for mimifoxlove! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And thank you to Azure Flame Kite666 for beta! :D


**Author's Notes:** This was betaed by Azure_Flame_Kite666! :D Thanks! Hehe. This is a gift fic for mimifoxlove! **Happy Birthday~!** I'm really sorry if this is not the idea you wanted, but I'm really sorry. ^^;;

* * *

Fluffy white snow fell gently to the ground before it was thrust up again by the strong breeze of mid December. Cool tempest violet eyes watched its assent before turning back to the large mansion like building out in the middle of a lush, green forest. Or it would have been lush and green if it were summer.

Kiryu Zero slowly walked down the frozen path of hell, towards the Moon Dorms where the Devil resided. Why was he out here anyway? Making his way to the Dorm in the dead of night, as it snowed? The cool chilly air for one second cut down his collar and caused him to shiver. Silver eyebrows drew together as the youth analyzed the situation.

He didn't want to go, but he knew his abuser will come hunting for him if he didn't go to him on the appointed time. He had no way out. Everywhere he went, he always felt a pair of eyes constantly watching him. At first, he would look in the direction he thought where the eyes where watching him. Then after a while, Zero knew he wouldn't be there and it creped him out when he kept feeling it even when he was somewhere where no one was in sight. But, gradually as time passed, he started to get used to the pair of eyes _molesting_ him. Yes, he would feel it, the eyes roaming over his body. Even now... he felt those eyes peering at him, as if they were trying to see past his clothes.

Damn, why is life so hard? He guessed it just hated him and wanted to watch him suffer.

Finally coming to a stop, Zero looked up to a lighted window(doors) where there was a balcony. He stepped back, his legs prepared to jump. He bent down a little, springing from his spot to the balcony which he landed on the railing, his body crouched low. He jumped down noticing that the double glass doors were already open for him. Not that it surprised him or anything, it was always opened whenever he decided for him to come see him.

Zero slipped through the opening not making a sound and closed the doors quietly behind him. He let out a shaking breath and just placed his hands on the door, thinking maybe if he stayed like this, without moving, he would get bored with him and let him leave without anything going wrong. That, and he knew if he turned, he would see him standing a few feet away. His body felt like ice, and it wasn't from just being out in the cold. It was this room entirely. He always felt that feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach whenever he came here. And tonight there was no difference. Suddenly, he flinched when he felt a warm body press against his back.

"Hmm. Zero? What took you so long?" Kaname purrs as he planted kisses and nips on his neck. He smirked when he heard a sound akin to a gasp.

"I-I was coming." Zero groaned out as best he could as Kaname continued to lick at his neck.

Abruptly grabbing Zero, Kaname threw him on the bed as if he really didn't care much if he hurt him or not. Zero gasped, his body bouncing a bit before it calmed. He glared at Kaname but only earned him a lusty look and a smirk.

"Strip." Kaname commanded and Zero did so. There was no point in trying to act stubborn right now, he didn't want a repeat of last time.

Zero started with his belt as he knew he liked it better when he starts there. He threw his belt on the right side of the king sized bed. He unbuttoned his pants and lifted himself up and slowly... teasing him, lowered it down along with his black tight boxers.

Kaname chuckled when Zero's lower body was fully exposed to his eyes and of course, a beautiful pink blush on his cheeks. "Good boy. Now, spread you legs as wide as you can." Kaname murmurs, licking his lips in approval.

Zero blushed lightly at the command, but reached down to his legs and pried them apart, his flushed face looking away as to not show Kaname the embarrassment he felt for doing this. It was humiliating but what choice did he have really? He had his legs spread as wide as he can, the palm of his feet flat on the silk sheets revealing his privates to the lust filled pureblood.

Kaname approached the bed, his crimson eyes roaming over Zero's body. He truly was a beauty to behold. If only he could stay like that forever, then maybe he would stop acting like a tough prick. Let him know what is was like to be humiliated. Oh…he was already doing that to him. Zero felt the edge of the bed sink, his legs trembled in anticipation and dread, for he knew what was coming, yet was still afraid. Kaname reached out a hand, poking teasingly at Zero's anus. Zero bit his lip, trying to prevent the moan that threatened to spill forth from his mouth.

The brunet caressed his anus in an almost loving way before plunging the finger inside him, growling lustily as he did so. "Mmmph!" The silvette cried out a muffled gasp. He pulled both of his hands to his mouth as his anus was abused and his legs was spread wider than they could go.

The brunet thrusted two more fingers inside the silver haired teen without caring that Zero still hadn't adjusted to the first yet. He thrust harder and faster, enjoying the mess he had made out of Zero. He spread his fingers as wide as they could go dismissing the fact he ripped the tight ring of muscles. He kept thrusting his fingers a while longer, savoring the fact it made Zero whimper in pain before abruptly pulling them out They were soaked in blood, Zero's blood. Kaname brought the three fingers into his mouth, licking them clean before pulling them out once again.

Zero remained sprawled out on the king sized bed, his face turned as to not look into Kaname's face. His legs wide open completely in view of the brunet. Catching his breath, he finally turned to face the brunet, a pink blush on his cheeks, his whole body flushed, a lust filled look on his face. Oh, how he tempted pureblood. "... pl-please..." He tried to breathe out.

Kaname moved from the edge of the bed and crawled like a feline, hovering over the sinful body. "Please what, Zero?" He looked down on the silvette with his unholy smirk on his features.

"...a-anything... pl-please... ta-take m-me... do a-anything..." He looked pleading at the pureblood not caring if he sounded like a desperate whore begging to be taken. In the back of his mind, he knew there was always something wrong with him, it wasn't strange that he would be saying and acting the way he was. It was to be expected of him after all in the presence of his "master".

Kaname chuckled. "Of course..." He trailed off and pulled back to sit on his legs. After doing so, he pulled out his legs under and spread them with the palms of his hand. He held his chin high (with his unholy smirk added of course) and looked at Zero. "After you suck me." He finished.

Zero gulped and looked at the pureblood, wide eyed in shock. But he knew he had to follow or _else._ He got up and crawled towards the pureblood stopping when he was looking down on the bulge of the pureblood's pants. He laid down on the bed with his bum arched up. He tentatively reached for the pureblood's belt. He unclasped the belt and started to unbutton his trousers.

After unzipping the trousers and reaching for the erection hidden behind the boxers, it always surprised him to see just how big the pureblood was and wondered many times how something that huge fitted inside him. He started licking the tip of the shaft and started licking down. He licked the pureblood's member up and down, taking his balls in his mouth before finally pulling the whole shaft in his mouth, reflexively gagging but got used to it after opening up his throat more. Zero started sucking as hard as he and as fast he can. He bobbed his head up and down, Kaname's left hand encouraging him.

Kaname decided to abuse Zeros anus again and reached to touch it as it was begging to. He caressed Zero's spine as he got closer towards his destination getting a flinch from Zero. He touched Zero's anus and felt the blood had stopped flowing. He pushed his three fingers inside, like he did the first time, and started thrusting them in and out.

The silvette felt the three fingers enter him again and the thrusts of the fingers. He accidentally bit the pureblood's member earning a lusty growl from him. His head was suddenly thrown back harshly. His mouth let go of the member, making a popping sound with saliva connected but broke apart.

"I-I'm... so-sorry... I di-didn't... me-mean... t-to." He hesitantly tried to explain while trying to ignore the fingers going in and out of his bum.

Kaname just looked at him and thought he looked... _cute._ Unexpectedly, he lifted Zero's head higher and rushed forward to the tempting lush, pink lips, kissing it harshly and forcing his tongue in.

"Mmmpph!" Zero tried to push the pureblood as he ran out of breath. The pureblood did so, only because he knew Zero needed the air, licking his lips in satisfaction.

With that done, he pulled down Zero's head and directed his mouth back to his shaft, which was still very hard. Zero gagged and coughed when the shaft was forcefully pushed inside his mouth He tried pulling his head away but Kaname grabbed the back of his head and manually started bobbing his head up and down. After a few forceful thrusts, he somehow managed and started sucking again.

"There, there. Good boy." Kanme praised him as he let go of his head and just focused on abusing the silvette's anus relishing in the feeling of Zero's tongue caressing the underside of his member and the tight wet heat of the silvette's mouth. He felt his stomach tightening and knew he was close to his orgasm. With a final growl, he came inside Zero's mouth.

Zero gasped as his mouth was filled with Kaname's cum. He tried to swallow all of it but some dribbled down his chin, staining his uniform top he hadn't taken off yet. He licked his lips and looked up to the pureblood whose head was still arched back and noticed the three fingers stopping their thrusts. With his hard on and lust filled mind, he pushed back on the fingers feeling it hitting his prostrate each time he pushed back. He moaned loudly, thrusting back again and again, feeling them hit his prostate each time. God what had he become? His ancestors would be ashamed of the way he was acting, especially with a pureblood vampire. Eventually, Kaname felt it and looked down at the moaning Zero. He smirked evilly, coming down from his high. He pushed his fingers once more time getting loud erotic moans before he suddenly pulled out the fingers, the moans stopping abruptly.

"Noo! Please put it back in!" Zero begged the pureblood, he was _so _close, _so close_!

"Don't worry," Kaname murmurs seductively, cupping both of Zero's bum and pulled him close to his chest. "I'll give you something better then my fingers." Claiming Zero's now swollen lips, he positioned Zero over his erect cock at the door of his twitching hole, coating it with his hot precum just before he impaled him with a swift shove.

"Ahh!" Zero screamed into his mouth. Breaking the kiss and moving to his excited nipples, Kaname started pounding in and out of Zero's already abused hole while he trashed and moaned against him.

"Harder… harder.." was all Zero could moan while being fucked raw by him. Zero was loving the feel of fullness and the friction his abs did on his cock head. Suddenly he retreated "Noooo!" He begged at the loss of the feeling to fast. Kaname chuckled before digging in again. By now the room resounded with their pants, grunts and slap sounds provoked by the brutal contact of their bodies as well as the sweet metallic scent of blood that drifted in the air.

Zero grabbed onto Kaname's neck panting harshly. No matter how many times the pureblood's member was inside him, it always felt like the first time they did it. "K-Kaname…" He moans, his face mere inches from Kaname's, their noses almost touching. To make his point, he squeezed Kaname's member once again getting a lusty growl from the pureblood.

The pureblood lifted Zero up, thrusting upwards in sharp, quick motions, groaning in desire at the feel of Zero's body encasing his cock in a delicious heat. Zero moaned loudly, thrusting down to eagerly to meet every one of Kaname's thrusts. They both threw their heads back in ecstasy, lost in the pleasure. They thrusted against each other a few more times before Zero came, with a pleasured filled moan, on his chest. Feeling Zero's muscle clamp down on him like a vice grip, Kaname came again, filling Zero's entrance with his seed.

The silvette dropped his head in resignation on the pureblood's shoulder, his eyes getting droopy and blurry.

Kaname felt tired and dropped forward taking Zero with him but before fully dropping on Zero, he pulled out and landed on the side of the silvette. He pulled Zero close to him, the silvette's head under his chin and his arms on the front of his body.

Zero felt all the movements the pureblood did and before darkness over took him, he muttered the sinful words... "I love you."

_Was he this really far gone that he would keep begging?_

_Is it a sin to love someone who doesn't love you back?_

_Is it a sin become caged in this imaginative love, love you've always sought for?_

* * *

**A/N**: I'll be updating my others stories when I have the motivation and inspiration to. XDDDD Review? :D 


End file.
